


JailBreak Event And The Follow-up Stories

by Oreki_Yuki_ArTea



Category: Alain(Joker Game), D Agency(Joker Game), Hatano(Joker Game) - Fandom, Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 08:53:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7708738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreki_Yuki_ArTea/pseuds/Oreki_Yuki_ArTea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story about Alain and Hatano escaping from prison and school , fighting with enemy. Finally ,They realized each other's mind .</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Answer Of The Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> attention: expression in Chinese. You can use Google translation and other tools : )

***AU，波多野放弃回国设定。**

***不知道除了这次发的上下两篇还会不会发后续。看大家喜不喜欢 。**

 

从教堂回到学生宿舍的岛野沉默地坐在书桌前。习惯性地环视周围，发现平时一直待在自己床上翻来覆去阅读心上人来信的室友今天也不知去向。见状，波多野便卸下心防，翻开那本被当做密码本使用的圣经。

『暂时回国。下一班白山丸号是最后班次。』

思及此处，原本打算熟悉一下密码的自己忽然感觉没了兴致。波多野享受各种任务的挑战是一回事，自己不想呆在这里和门外汉玩什么间谍游戏是事实，但任务过后不被人重视就是另一回事了。深呼吸一口气，胳膊环抱在脑后百无聊赖地望向窗外。

阳光明媚，天空晴朗。

仿佛这个世界什么都不曾发生一样。

刚准备起身到床上小憩的波多野，突然发现楼下的人群开始往公示板那里聚集。

『权当是走之前最后一次收集些没什么用的情报吧。』收起自嘲的笑容，岛野带上平光镜不紧不慢地下了楼。

\------------

“发生了什么？”岛野凑到哲学系的同学面前问道。

“哦。岛野亮祐吧。咱们学校竟然也出谋杀事件了。”说者脸上的忧虑展露无遗，但明显是不想波及到自己的担忧，而不是真的担心同学。被唤作亮祐的年轻人佯装出一个惊讶的表情。然而心里想起自己汇报的90:8:2中观望者人数，又情不自禁地挑了挑眉。

“听说死的人是天文系的学生啊，这事都惊动德国兵了。”另一个女生按着岛野的肩膀和前面的人八卦着。

“这么大动静？人不是已经抓到了嘛。那个……叫什么阿兰·阿尔涅的人吧。”

“什么？！”这次岛野脸上的震惊倒是完全不用伪装。而时隔多年后，当波多野回想起这一幕的时候，依旧觉得当时自己大脑短路，不要下楼多管闲事，直接乘坐白山丸号归国就不会有后续这么多麻烦事了。

“啊啊，我也听说了。就昨天下午的事吧。”

『去教堂“告解”情报的时候？』

“貌似吧。学区已经被占领了，所以这种事肯定会被扭送给德军的嘛。”

『德军在围剿马赛的抵抗组织。』

 “我听说破案速度奇快诶。那人这么蠢吗？简直就像算好了一样。就他没有不在场证明。”

『让和玛丽现在是所谓的‘通敌者’。』

“喂！岛野你去哪？一会儿德军该来查人数了。”少年脸的留学生像是什么都没有听见一样。飞速奔去天文系的宿舍楼。

\------------

抵达案发现场的岛野焦急地拭去脸上的汗水，询问了站岗的安保人员。了解到死者已经被抬走。年轻人顾不上喘气，观摩起杂乱的房间。

现场被很好地保护了起来。死者的轮廓画在桌子一旁，所有的物件被标上了号，开着目镜盖的望远镜，演算到一半稿纸静静地躺在烟灰缸右侧，没有抽完的烟落在钢笔的左边，一切的一切都昭示着这名学生的死亡是事发突然。

“这是昨天下午什么时候的事？”

“2点40左右。人证物证都有，你不要在这里捣乱了。”站岗的男子不耐烦回答着。

岛野无语地倚靠在走廊的墙上，意识到死者的死亡时间正是自己去教堂的时间时，怒火淤积在胸口无法散去。简直就像是算准了自己去教堂告解的时间似的。看来上次营救老太太的事让德方的眼线认为阿兰和自己的关系很好。

『不要随便定义我和别人的关系啊，混蛋。』

“死者的鉴定时间呢？”岛野站直询问道。

“这不是你该管……”

“回答我！ ”毋容置疑的语气动摇了站岗的法国男子，对方上下打量着这名东亚面孔的留学生。

“3……3点前后，点燃的烟燃烧时间前后不到5分钟。那个时候犯罪嫌疑人就和死者待在一起。”

所以说德方的眼线是故意的吗？找准了阿兰和这家伙待在一起的时间，然后枪杀嫁祸。阿兰那个蠢货一定是找来其他人看着现场，自己去报案。结果连不在场证明都没有。

“喂！”站岗的人眼看着年轻人跑出事发地点，一头雾水地愣在原地。

\-------------

落日染红了西北方的天空，波多野去掉岛野亮祐的伪装，抵达了警方的拘留所对面的咖啡馆。看向手表确定时间。

『距离白山丸号起航还剩1个小时。』

波多野叹了口气，再从这里赶到港口已经是不可能的事了。无奈地望向没几个人站岗的拘留所，因为自己很明白警方的目标就是逮捕阿兰，所以即使摆证据，也是没法释放那家伙的。只能趁着德军和大部分警员还在学校清点人数的当口，自己跑过来帮助阿兰越狱。

『实际上，这任务比结城给的还要困难些不是吗？』波多野调侃地想到。然后慢慢隐入拘留所建筑物的阴影中。

\------------

“逃跑的人往东大街去了。你们两个留在这里看守路口，剩下的人和我来！”德军一声令下，士兵们开始有条不紊地行动。

“呼……哈……”

“你喘气就不能小声点？会被发现的。”躲在东大街口粮草车里波多野向压在自己身上的阿兰发泄着不满。“还有，我让你翻进来，不是让你翻到我身上。”一个膝击怼到了阿兰的肋骨，阿兰吃痛地翻到了一边。

“唔，你……为什么来救我？”

“你是无辜的。而且我正巧没事做。”看到德军渐渐走远，剩下的两名士兵不足为惧。波多野一个翻滚落地，背摔其中的一名德军看守，夺下长枪精准地用枪托砸向另一名德国人的脑袋。

『这是还你们上次的那一击。』波多野嘲讽地用脚踢了踢撂倒在地晕过去的两人。示意阿兰把这两个人抬进粮草车内。

“岛野，你到底是什么人？”阿兰·阿尔涅不安地看向这名自称是哲学系的日本青年。

“你不是说不在意吗？而且，比起这个，我觉得你上次的问题我可以回答你了。”带上属于岛野亮祐的眼镜，青年换上温和的笑容说道。“为了挚友，为了祖国，我将不惧怕死亡。”

看到阿兰·阿尔涅的瞳孔慢慢放大，名为岛野的人露出了恶作剧成功般的笑容。“回答就是‘我愿意。’不过，我不同意你的这个说法，即使他是大哲人的名句也不行。”

“我既不会杀人，也不想被杀。只有活着才能最大可能地达到自己的目的。”感到安心的青年习惯性地做出来双手环抱后脑的动作。“所以刚刚是我最后一次说那句不畏死亡言论。”

“恩，我相信你，亮祐君。但我能问一下，你之前一直在说的90:8:2是什么吗？”阿兰走到岛野身边。听到自己被叫做“亮祐君”的波多野晃了一下神。

“啊，那个啊。是圣经诗篇。诗篇90的90:8：‘你将我的罪孽摆在了你面前，将我的隐恶摆在你的光明之中。’因为我第二句总是时不时地忘掉，所以90:8:2是提醒自己而已。”早就想好了对策的波多野轻松地回答到。

“将我的罪恶摆在你的光明之中……吗？”阿兰默念了这一句。“因为你这个人不但头脑好使，体术也很厉害。我还以为你是军方的人，思前想后，竟然假设你是调查民兵比例的间谍。抱歉了。”说完，阿兰又向岛野伸出手示意。

听到自己被怀疑的时候，波多野倒吸了一口气。明明是个蠢货，可是直觉却惊人的正确。不得不说之前可能小看他了。波多野摇了摇头，自嘲着想着说不定这个世界上真的像哲学典籍里写的那样存在另一个时空，而那个时空里的自己可能在为没有加入抵抗组织而感到遗憾吧。

那个并没有多管闲事的自己，乘着白山丸号离去再也不用见到这个呆头呆脑的高卢人的自己，因为不知道阿兰·阿尔涅怀疑了自己的身份而依旧自负着的自己。

岛野探身向前握住了阿兰阿尔涅宽厚有力的手掌。

错过了最后一次离开的机会的自己现在只能义无反顾地站在抵抗德国法西斯的阵线上。

“那么，今后也作为同志一起革命到底吧，亮祐君。”阿兰收紧手腕。

“请多关照了，阿兰·阿尔涅同志。”

 

**TBC**

PS：90:8:2那个不好查，希望知道正式翻译的同好，可以去查诗篇90:8来对照。

PSP：两个人的情感表达我不是很会写。所以希望大家见谅。

PSV：至于那个人是怎么死的，我应该会写个小番外，让波多野给阿兰解释啊。希望看的话，留个言让我写呗~(｡･∀･)ﾉﾞ我也事需要动力的嘛~说不定会写两个人的吻戏哦。ww

 


	2. Serene Rhone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alain have to escape with Hatano. To eluded these German, they drove the car up to the Rhone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expression in Chinese ,you can use Google translation and other tools ~ : )
> 
> some plot lacks of logic. Thanks for your toleration.

夜色笼罩着马赛。月光铺在伤痕累累的郊外小路上显得格外冷清。岛野亮祐和阿兰·阿尔涅尽量绕着有灯火和声响的地方走。时间随两人的身影悄悄移动，虽然他们两个埋头赶路没有任何耽搁。但距离马赛边境依旧遥远。

“恩？不是要逃到马赛外面吗。停下来做什么？”阿兰疑惑地望向身前领路的人，左顾右盼的同时压低声音询问。

“来不及的。”还有3个小时左右。岛野在心里暗自盘算。如果德军昨天下午清算人数的时候发现学校的人数不对，本来要逮捕的嫌疑犯也逃跑了的话，一定会加紧巡逻和边境勘察。那么以现在的速度，到马赛边境的时候少说也有5点，天一亮德军的防卫会更加严苛。再加上法国人自己的内奸，那么……

“亮祐君……？”

必须找到代步工具。不然根本没有机会。唔！

帽子后方被冷不丁地拍了一下，波多野的本能带动身体直接使出了一个擒拿。然而就在回头一瞬间看到“敌人”的脸的日本青年拦下了自己本该连环使用的改良下格挡。硬生生地放开了对方。

“岛……野……？”阿兰揉了揉差点脱臼的胳膊反问道。

“干嘛？”紧蹙着眉的亚洲面孔着实不像阿兰平时见到的那个温和而又谦逊的岛野亮祐。周身都散发着危险的气场。法国人把本来要问的话又咽了回去。直愣愣地注视着自己身旁的人。

“……”波多野意识到自己刚刚思虑太深而没有考虑到身后的同行者后，换上了岛野亮祐特有的语气开口道：“我觉得咱们这样干走也不是办法。自己筋疲力尽后很容易掉以轻心被抓到。而且天也快亮了。”

“亮祐君有时候给我的感觉就像是另一个人一样。”阿兰苦笑着，说着竟然还盘腿坐在了路边的草丛里。“昨晚在粮草车里的时候我也有这种感觉，就好像现在的亮祐君是一个幻影。而处在危险状况下的那个人才是真正的你。”

“所以呢？”波多野居高临下的看着沉浸在自己情绪里的跟班。一脸无可奈何地表情。

“尽管说自己不在意，但还是……”阿兰脸上的忧郁一览无余。

“呼……”试图调整好自己情绪的岛野呼了一口气，带上柔和的笑容面对着自己的同伴，“阿兰你为什么总是在我们必须要赶路的时候问我这种问题？”

“我只是想说，你……”阿兰坚定地看向岛野亮祐，“你完全可以不用这么紧绷着，你是什么样就是什么样，为什么总是一副不想和他人扯上任何瓜葛的姿态？我们难道不是同志吗？你有什么困难都可以告诉我的。”

困难？

我现在最大的困难就是你，是怎么带着你逃出这么个是非之地。

“阿兰，等逃出马赛边境，我……就会把事情解释给你听。现在的当务之急是找到能在天亮之前赶到看守线的工具。不然……”

“啊~”阿兰恍然大悟地一拍膝盖站起身来，“你不早说，我还以为‘步行’是你的策略，所以没有多问。”

步行是策略的一部分，但原本计划着从法军看守处偷一辆车的想法在看到被德军打得人员四散的法国兵之后，他为了防止不必要的变量出现，所以只能绕过之前的法军基地。

“恩……”阿兰若有所思地开口，“我知道还有一个地方有车。”

岛野诧异地看着眼前一本正经的人，“什么地方？”

“是巴蒂斯特教授为了防止突发事件藏到了他在郊区的墓地里。”阿兰振奋地将双手搭在岛野的肩膀上。

 

\--------------

“咳咳！”徒手拆掉钉在车身周围的木板和泥胚，金发的年轻人挥舞着胳膊试图驱散周遭飞扬的尘土。“怎么是……这个？”

“恩？什么？”另一个人闻声从后侧的木板堆中探出头来。

“雷诺车。”阿兰有些纠结地掀开盖在车上的布料。

“难道你们法国人逃命的时候还要一边挑车型一边怀里抱着个姑娘，沐浴在德军的纳粹军礼中吗。”波多野嘲讽的语气有不经意间泄露出来。

“不。怎么可能。不是所有法国人都喜欢抱姑娘的啊。”阿兰的回应直接让岛野翻了个白眼，这话的重点在姑娘上吗？

“路易·雷诺。就是这车的重要设计人。和德国有合作过。”阿兰解释着，然而实用主义的岛野已经在试着打火启动了。

“那又怎么样。”岛野亮祐不置可否，“德日还马上就结盟了。你要不要直接杀了我？”

“你是我的同伴，我怎么可能……”

“你给我小点声！”

一片死寂。

“上车。”无语了的亚洲人没再看车外的热血爱国青年，直接发号施令等对方上来关上车门。

“岛野从哪里听说的德日结盟。”阿兰上车后斩钉截铁地问，然而语气中没有丝毫的疑问。

“不是刚刚还称呼我是‘亮祐君’吗？”岛野讪笑道。心中默算了一下时间后，启动了汽车。

“你故意说德日结盟是在试探我？”阿兰难以置信地看向驾驶座上的人。“你根本不是留学生。你是不是——”

“恩。就是你想的那样。”波多野懒得再解释什么，沉默地把持着方向盘。

“还有半个小时就5点了。德军一定会把守在路口。但我并不打算送死。”波多野平静地说着，仿佛现在的一切都和他没有丝毫的关系。

“所以说你有计划了。”法国人的语气听不到任何波澜。

“哦~？我还以为你会说什么‘我可以替你去死。’之类听起来壮烈但蠢到没边的法国式废话呢。”波多野一个急转弯冲向临近的德军守卫。又在快要装上的时候调头向还有4公里左右的罗纳河。如果是备用的逃命车应该会有武器吧。波多野思考着，握紧了方向盘。

“发现敌情！！”军官手势一挥，整齐划一的枪口对准了疾驰的雷诺车。

“岛野！你疯了？！前面是河。这是找死。”阿兰扒紧车窗对身旁的司机吼道。

“你翻翻后侧找枪出来。找不找死不是你该管的事。”波多野目不转睛地盯着前方，仿佛空气中都燃烧着火花。

“可是！”

“你要是不想咬断舌头死掉的话，就把嘴闭上！”波多野踩下油门，整个车身震动着发出猛兽一样的咆哮，阿兰端着枪在惯性的作用下摔向后座。

“8点钟方向。快开枪。”波多野瞟了一眼反光镜，让拿着枪的阿兰对准后侧准备射击的德军。

150米。

“岛野小心！”话音刚落，侧面车窗爆开的玻璃碎片就擦过两人的肩头，波多野手上瞬间划开了好几条口子，血滴飞溅到前侧的挡风玻璃上。扬起的尘土让人无法呼吸。

“别管我，开枪！”

80米。

嗙的一声，右侧的轮胎爆掉了。整个车身像是滑行一样蹭着地面前进，迸出的火花混合着刺耳的声音惊起了周围树木上的鸟儿四散逃离。

“岛野！趴下。”阿兰一把护住岛野亮祐的身体两个人压低身体的同时，子弹贯穿了前方染血的车窗。

30米。

“啧……没子弹了。”

“别扔！带到河里。”阿兰刚准备把枪扔出窗外的时候，被岛野制止了。“呯——！”

“唔！”戴眼镜的年轻人将破碎的眼镜丢到了后座上，捂住肩膀。

“岛野！”阿兰震惊地看到岛野亮祐原本只粘了些灰尘的衬衫上已经是殷红一片。血就顺着他的左胳膊凝成股地往下淌。

5米。

“握紧方向盘！踩住油门。把车门打开。快！”波多野顾不上护着手臂，用力地推开车门。

0米

“哗——”

混合着泥沙的河水霎时涌进了狭窄的车厢内，岛野用力地将阿兰推了出去。

『你要是不会水就只能等死了，白痴。』波多野暗自嘲笑着法国佬。缓缓地和车厢一起下沉。

惊恐的阿兰·阿尔涅死死拽住车门，不肯撒手，往岛野亮祐的身旁凑。

『死是下下策。努力解决危机。』波多野回忆着魔王的教导，用尽全身的力气往上游。他可是同期里最会水的一个。

然而，被卡在歪斜的座椅中间的左脚始终无法脱离。

【走。】岛野使劲地向阿兰··阿尔涅挥舞着手。

法国青年憋着气拼命地摇头。

【走啊！】

下沉2米。

阿兰·阿尔涅一直使劲地扯着岛野。后者肩头的猩红色逐渐在河中弥散开来。如同缎带飘在水中一样。

『蠢货。一次性下沉超过7米咱们两个就都没救了。哪怕你上岸了再想办法拉我上去也行。』波多野无力地想着。

德军追过来大概还有2到3分钟。如果不上岸的话，就是真死而不是假装沉河了。波多野一边心里埋汰着阿兰·阿尔涅的智商，一边想办法将腿从缝隙中拽出来。一抬头的功夫，阿兰竟然真的浮到水面上去了。

下沉4米。

『也好。我自己能解决。』正当波多野这么想的时候，阿兰·阿尔涅竟然又从水面沉了下来，还翻进车厢将没子弹的枪拿了出来，分离出枪托游到了岛野身边。

“唔……”我自己能处理！你这家伙倒是快给我上去，别耽误时间！

看到岛野张嘴吐气的阿兰瞪大了眼睛，以为对方快要窒息了。

下沉5米。

温热的气息被送进口中的时候，岛野下意识地想要推开对方。但求生的本能让他从阿兰那里接过了呼吸。

“恩……”将氧气送入到岛野口中的阿兰用枪托翘起变形的座椅。让他尽量能从里面伸出腿来。

下沉7米。

已经没力气了的阿兰扔掉枪托，任凭岛野拖住他的衣衫将他拉扯向水面。

 

\-------------

“呼啊！”

“哈……啊……”岛野亮祐一面搀住阿兰，一面向较远的岸边游去。尽管没剩什么劲，但阿兰依旧知道帮对方按住伤口，防止血液流向他们游动的方向。

到了岸边后，浑身湿透了的两人瘫倒在草丛里。相互之间什么话也没有说。

唯有面前宁静的罗纳河默默地映衬着初升的日辉。

沉车点血红色的河面到对岸逐渐变为反射的柔和的淡粉色。匿藏在草丛中的两人看到下河搜寻尸体的德军同时松了一口气。

“现在可以把来龙去脉都解释给我了吧。”阿兰不满地抱怨着。

“你就这么对待伤员？”岛野既没有回答，也没有拒绝回答的意思。“你到底明不明白什么叫没有追击的时候。”

“好吧。反正还有大把的时间。你可别想跑。”

岛野对此嗤之以鼻。

想跑？想跑我早跑了。

**TBC**


	3. Stars in Silentness -episode1/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alain was worried about the state of Hatano's injury.When He ready to check the injury ,the Germen found them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expression in Chinese ,you can use Google translation and other tools ~ : )
> 
> Timeline exist chiasma.
> 
> some plot lacks of logic. Thanks for your toleration.

“你那位叫岛野的朋友怎么样了？”学者样貌的中年人边问边端来一杯清茶放在阿兰·阿尔涅的面前。

“托您的福，先生。”年轻人露出了安心的笑容。“他晚上应该就会和我们共进晚餐了。听说您的小儿子本今天也会从寄宿学校回来？”

两人正在闲聊时，岛野肩上缠着绷带缓缓从楼上下来。看到气色好转的友人从房间里出来。阿兰马上从座椅上站起开始向对方介绍身边的中年男子。

“亮祐君，你醒了？这位就是雷诺车的主人——巴蒂斯特教授，他是我的社会学导师。”阳光的声音听起来倍感舒心，注意到称呼改了回来了的波多野不禁在内心咂舌。回忆起昨天晚上和阿兰·阿尔涅解释事情原委的场景，自已依旧无语地想直接揍这个无礼的家伙一顿。

“承蒙关照。”岛野亮祐一面露出谦和的微笑看向餐桌旁的老教授。“我是来自日本的哲学系留学生岛野亮祐。”

“咳咳……”阿兰若有似无地干咳了两声。

『别给我太得寸进尺了，难道要我把身份告诉所有人吗？愚蠢也要有个限度。』

波多野趁巴蒂斯特教授转身之际，挑眉向实诚的法国青年表示不满。仿佛昨晚两人的对话没有发生一样。

 

\-------------

“岛野，你的伤口不能再拖了。” 抵抗青年仔细观察了周围确定没有跟踪和追兵后，担忧地开口。原本可以辗转到别的城市，但阿兰考虑到岛野有伤在身，于是躲开侦查的二人在第二天夜晚成功地返回马赛内部。

“呃、果然……啧……”岛野解开用阿兰毛衣和自己领带绑住的简陋包扎，虽然借着月光并不太清晰，但也能看出伤口开始化脓，“河水……呼……看起来、不脏，不过，”青年在连续的跋涉又没有进食的情况下后，身体终于发出警告头晕，虚汗，发烧接踵而至。“不过，细菌进入伤口还是、唔……成问题。”

“我们还是想办法处理一下吧，”法国人半跪在趴在草丛里的波多野身边，一手撑在友人身侧，一手慢慢检查裂开的口子，阿兰凝重地看着因为弹道划开的愈发狰狞的伤口。“我感觉伤口里还有些玻璃残渣。得取出……”

“嘶啊——！”波多野在思考着下一步怎么找到消毒的酒精和淬火的工具，阿兰就手下没轻没重地按住了本身就在不断淌血的地方。

“你给我住手。”波多野恼怒地翻过身，“唔！！”蹭到木枝的伤口钻心一般的疼痛。告诉对方关键问题是找到工具，而不是在这种什么都补救不了的荒郊野外逗留。就算自己在D机关专门接受过如何忍耐疼痛，也经不住长时间的精神消耗。

“但伤口一直捂着会化脓的，你又不是不明——”话音未落，岛野一把抓住阿兰的衬衣领让对方和他紧紧贴在一起，而自己拼命地捂住口鼻。

“我刚刚听到这边有动静的。”巡逻的人警觉地用手电筒往两人的方向扫了扫。

逃亡的法国人感觉全世界就剩下急促的心跳声和身下人拼命忍住的喘息声。为了防止被发现，只能将身体匐得更低。除了欧洲成年男子的体重，阿兰又施加的力道直直压向波多野的胸口，如同整个肺部都要被压碎了一样。吃痛的身体一个冷颤，喉咙泄出一声沙哑的抽气。

“你确定？那边什么都没有，之前我都检查过了。”其中一人似乎很不满意同僚质疑自己的态度。“你别疑神疑鬼的了行吗？昨天死两个人，今天打捞一天。完全闲不下来，好不容易到晚上了，坐下来歇歇能死啊！”

阿兰·阿尔涅感受到岛野急促的气息滑过自己的耳畔，灼热的呼吸混合着汗滴，自己仿佛也要窒息了一样。

脚步声在距离两人还有5米左右的地方又渐渐消失。阿兰还完全没有回过神来，看到岛野被汗染湿的碎发贴在额头上，从隐忍的表情就能看得出他的痛苦。然而阿兰·阿尔涅却毫无挪开的自觉。

紧贴地面了解到危险解除的波多野猛地放开捂嘴的手，干哑的嗓音听起来如同经受了一个世纪的折磨。微弱的呼吸游丝一般，贪婪地汲取着周遭的氧气。金发的青年吞了吞唾液，感觉身体有些不对劲。

“滚开。”

波多野耗尽全身的力气挤出这两个字。无力地闭上双眼。彻底放弃了和眼前的人对话。夜晚重新归于静谧，群星点缀在暗紫色的幕布上，寂静无声地注视着一切。

TBC


	4. Stars in Silentness -episode2/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hatano told the truth about the event ,and Alain felt not so good . Is everything all fake ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expression in Chinese ,you can use Google translation and other tools ~ : )
> 
> Timeline exist chiasma.
> 
> some plot lacks of logic. Thanks for your toleration.

昏暗的角落没有任何的照明工具。窗台过于破旧，夜风卷起梁上的灰尘，带着湿气吹进闷热的阁楼。星光洒在两人身上，波多野借着暗淡的月光从地毯上坐起，开始回忆自己是怎么到这里的。起身的动作有些僵硬，身下古旧的木板发出空洞的吱呀声。肩膀扯到后背，坐着的人皱着眉似乎出现了记忆断层一样。无奈之下，只好观察起周围的环境。

“感觉怎么样？”阿兰看着面前的青年，茶褐色的双眸透着温柔的善意，但没什么精神的语气昭示着他长途跋涉后的疲倦。

听到阿兰的问话，日本青年才将目光从窗外移回室内。

“什么时候到城内的？”波多野用手势示意自己不要紧。掸了掸灰尘站到阿兰身边。“有烟吗？”

“烟？”阿兰疑惑地盯着面前的亚洲人。“你身上那么多伤，要什么烟啊。”

“我就问你有还是没有。”年轻人无奈地问道。

“掉到水里的时候都湿透了。”阿兰·阿尔涅边说边拉过放在一边旧衣服，摸索着上衣内兜。

“谢了。再借个火。”接过烟的岛野活动完胳膊，叼着烟卷，含混不清表示让对方再找火柴出来。阿兰则表示给他换衣服的时候见到岛野自己带的有防水打火机。

“我的那个不是打火机。不能用。”波多野完全不在意地说着。然后在脚手架上的煤油灯旁找到了干燥的火柴盒。无视了屋内另一个人的反应，自顾自地吞吐着烟雾。

不到一会儿的功夫，室内就开始弥散尼古丁的味道。还在燃烧的零星烟灰掉到了地面上。湿热的风吹干了波多野粘有汗滴的发丝。阿兰只见过岛野将头发梳起来的样子。深褐偏黑的发色自然散开的发型让岛野的样貌看起来和之前也有所不同。稍显稚嫩的脸庞上挂着的是让人猜不透的神情，亚洲人特质的黑色瞳孔像是深邃的漩涡，让年轻的法国人看的有些入迷。等回过神的时候，岛野已经掐灭了烟头。刚刚的那幅东方人意境的油画好似完全不曾存在。阿兰后来和岛野说起这晚时，才略微注意到自己当时遗憾的心情。

“烟草麻痹痛觉神经还是比较有效的。”岛野笑着解释道。“不过把烟草吃下去或者将烟雾吸进肺中更有效些，我这样纯粹是图快而已。”戏谑的表情着实有一番“你可不要学我，直接吃下去就好”的意味在里面。

望着窗外一片安详的法国人回过头来，准备开口询问时却被对方抢先，“你是不是又要问我，身份还有为什么你是无辜的事？”

阿兰一脸惊讶地看着身边的人。“你怎么知道我想问这个。”的表情看起来着实好笑。

“这有什么好奇怪的。我自己说的等安全了，就告诉你的。路上一直憋着，我也被你问烦了。还是直接告诉你算了。”阿兰听闻正要证实心中对岛野身份的猜测，然而对方却说起了为什么自己是被陷害的事。不知道是不是自己失望的表情太过显眼，岛野竟然说着说着笑了出来。

“我说啊……你就那么想知道我是谁吗？难道不想了解那些人是怎么陷害你的？”

“唔，”阿兰一时语塞。岛野挑着眉观摩着对方的表情。“都想知道。”

……

……

对面的年轻人耸了耸肩，“反正也没事干。”于是说起了学校里的亲德人员如何使用天文望远镜里的透镜在人不在的情况下，伪造了香烟燃烧的不在场证明。然后再嫁祸给时间差正好对上的阿兰·阿尔涅。

“可是……你怎么？”

“你白天开望远镜观星吗？”波多野不耐烦地反驳道。“就算是要算公式，也不用白天开着望远镜吧。你不用那样看着我，根本就没有是夜间死亡的可能，你早上还见过他的不是吗。”

周围安静得仿佛时间停滞下来，万物都沉寂无声。零星的微光让阁楼内部看起来更加冷清。被诬陷的法国青年如鲠在喉，想不通为什么好友要将自己送给军方。明明都是抵抗组织的人。

所以大家都是伪装的吗？

那么……岛野亮祐呢？也是吗？

“岛野，为什么会知道这些？为什么还清楚德日同盟？回来的时候我还听见你说了些根本没法用圣经和诗篇解释的数字，还会无意识地数台阶。”阿兰的眼神暗淡了下去。连星光披在身上貌似都太过沉重，于是只能退一步站在黑暗的角落里靠墙而立。

“那我也问你一个问题，”波多野满不在乎地捻起烟卷，又点上一支，“为什么明明想得通，却又不想承认？”

刚刚被风清干净的烟味又浓了起来，阿兰·阿尔涅平日里也没少吸烟，对这种到口腔里微微泛起咖啡味的东西并不抵触，但现在就是不想正面看着岛野。只好告诉自己是因为被烟味熏到，所以才扭过头去。

“岛野你是……”青年深吸一口气，呛鼻的味道涌入肺部，然而那些雾气又好像麻醉了神经，让他不禁感觉接下来要说的那个词也是假的一样。“……间谍吗？”

笑。

阿兰看到岛野脸上的表情，对自己友人那种朦胧的感觉又回来了。感觉岛野亮祐就在这里，但似乎又不存在的感觉。站在这里的应该是另一个人的错觉。

“然后呢？”岛野抖掉了些烟灰，呼气时带出来的烟雾拂过阿兰的脸颊。他好像闻到了岛野亮祐身上的味道，而不是干巴巴的烟草味。

【被人发现的话，一切就都结束了。】想起魔王的话语，波多野不置可否地撇撇嘴。

虽然依旧将结城中佐的话当成行动标准，但作为岛野的话，被面前的这个人发现，一切才刚要开始。


	5. Additon Chapter : Nightmare  (POV:Hatano)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1938 ? or 1941 ? Hatano came back to the memory? or,He was in the nightmare . What happen to him ? Would Alain figure out the situation of Hatano ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expression in Chinese ,you can use Google translation and other tools ~ : )
> 
> Timeline exist chiasma.
> 
> some plot lacks of logic. Thanks for your toleration.

机关在周末时并不进行训练，而是让每个人自行选择消遣方式。有人会选择留在机关内部充电学习，有人会上街实践技巧。赌场，酒会，甚至是开放街头都可以成为锻炼的场所。三月的最后一周星期五也是如此，在结束了当日下午最后的训练，波多野和机关的各位一起前往料亭。

直到接近午夜的时候，大家才准备动身回住处。这次轮到自己付账，其他几人则先离开了料亭。有的是为了赶别的夜场先行离去，有的神附件是其他间谍的人物半道离席。实际上，波多野并不在意只剩自己一个人的情况，每个人都有单独行动的时候，而且这也算得上是实践的一部分。机关的人一般都不会出什么差错。

……

一般。

……

 

\-------------

“哗啦——”从水中被硬生生拽起的波多野无暇顾及呼吸。盐水侵入眼睛之后的感觉像双目失明了一样，无法睁开，更不用说眨眼了。泪水混合了高浓度的食盐更让人难以忍受。

（不……别再拉我起来了，还不如让我就呆在水里。）

思绪来不及反应这是第几次被吊起，身体就又半自由落体地砸向冰冷的水面。身体的部分伤口渗入了盐水，波多野感觉自己为了忍着不发声，嘴角似乎被咬破了，盐水就像没有固定形状的水蛭一样钻进了他的嘴角。

（我是哪里失算了吗？）

（不可能。）

（回去的路上没有人跟踪。）

“唔！”铁链摩擦着手腕上的淤青，波多野感觉到眼前一片炫目的白光。

“准备说了嘛？你们面前掌握到陆军的情报。还有正在监视的人的列表。”站在面前的人站在灯光的死角，看不清样貌，就连声音似乎也是加了变声器的。如此沙哑又低沉的声音，听起来像是快要窒息了似的，简直就如同死神在身边耳语。

“唔嗯，您……在说什么啊……我可是一点、头绪都没有，呃，你们抓错，啊！”身体又被按进水中。没有丝毫抵抗的力气。

（被注射药物了吗。连…仰头都困难。）

（两个人吗？身后一个，前面还有一个。还是说至少三个？还有在单向镜后面的人。）

头发被一把扯起。地道和手法都恰到好处，既不会伤害到审讯的人，又能痛得让人忍不住想要叫出声。施暴者将波多野拽到自己跟前。

（额？这个味道的衣服……不行，大脑要罢工了。想不起来……宪兵……队吗？）

“还真是好部下啊，可惜了。”对方嘲弄完，一个肘击，闷痛从肋骨处蔓延开来。整个人脑袋都是混沌状态的波多野干呕了起来，然而就在吸气的一瞬间，对方掐住自己的脖颈，狠狠地按向水中。波多野甚至感到身后那愉悦的笑意。不寒而栗的感觉传遍全身）（军方……？不，应该是伪装吧。其他的间谍组织？SOE？盖世太保？）

（不，为什么我会觉得那是SOE……我应该是在日本才对……想不起来。）

（我……在日本吗？现在是40年？还是38年？不对，我是在……）

『岛野……岛野亮祐？！』熟悉的声音从遥远的地方传来，总感觉像是从另一个世界传来的一样。

“いいえ……ま……”

在水中对方貌似也不打算放过他。手指按压着喉结的位置，不给他任何呼气吐水的机会。

（刚刚似乎有人在呼喊自己的名字，但那个意识又慢慢飘远了，抓不到，究竟是谁。）

“说了吗？”波多野突然意识到方才还站在阴影里的那个人也来到了自己身侧。然而挣扎徒劳无功，身体被他们死死地控制着。

“还没。他当个玩具还真有意思。”按着自己的人已经不再掩饰冰冷的笑意。锐利的目光似乎都能穿透他。

“要上自白剂吗？”刚才提问的人又来了一句。这一位倒是完全听不出起伏和情绪。自己在他眼中就是个工具一样的存在吧。利用完就可以抛掉。波多野开始思考怎么样才能逃出去，拼尽力气去集中注意。回忆着结城告诉他的细节和被抓之后怎么保护情报。

“哈啊！……我什么都不……”重新呼吸到空气的波多野还没来得及等额头上的水滴落，就被拷在了金属质感的椅子上。

（这……这是！）

咔嗒。

机械的声音回响在空荡的刑讯室里。波多野不自然地抖了一下。明晃晃的白光打在脸上。呼吸愈发急促，根本无法让人保持镇定。

是电椅。

（不要这样。）

军靴踩在地上的声响越来越近，波多野被那个人蒙上了眼睛。对方又粗鲁地拽开衬衫的领口，酒精棉蹭过脖子上静脉的感觉让波多野一个冷颤。

“别这么倔，东莨菪碱虽然本质上是镇定剂，但打进去可一点都不好受。”拿着针管的人再次检查了蒙眼布后同情地说着。然后，针管便轻触静脉。

“我说……我说！求你们了，不要这样对我。”波多野努力让自己做出一副惊恐的表情，让身体本能地远离针管。

【结城：要让对方感觉到你的防线是一步步被刑讯逼供所瓦解。而不是伪装的。】

“呵……”站在水池边上的人冷笑起来，“晚了。”

尖锐的针管瞬间推进了静脉，冰凉的液体随着血液逐渐扩散到了全身。“不。”波多野的意识又开始模糊起来。

“都是结城中佐让我……”

（让我做什么？调查周围的英语母语人？伪装宪兵？不……不是这个。）

“是结城中佐……离开马赛……的。”

（马赛？我应该刚刚和福本他们一起刚刚喝过酒吧。）

『岛野……？醒醒啊……』

（阿兰？不。不是的。是神父。对……我在告解室。谁来救救我。谁来……）

“都是结城中佐让我干的……”波多野艰难地挤出这么一句话来，“陆军的事，是阿久津中将一手策……划。我们只是奉命。”

（我到底在哪里？好热……是背上的伤口发炎了？不对，我明明在日本。我……）

“这家伙说的东西前言不搭后语的。”注射针剂的人一脸难以置信，“他说的都是一个时间点上的事吗。”

“谁知道呢~”收拾水池刑具的人毫不在意。“还用电椅吗？”他脸上期待的神情让旁边拿针剂的审讯人明显感到不舒服。然而对方依旧乐于折磨人。

“我来看着他吧~睡着了可就不好玩了。”说完，低头看了一眼手表，“32个小时了。你去歇会儿，我来守着。”说着，便用力钳住了波多野的下颚，“真狼狈啊。”松手后，波多野的头就有气无力地耷拉着。

『岛野，不要睡了！以后的路还长着呢……快醒……』

（到底是谁？）

“你可不要睡着了。好戏还长着呢……”

“别……我什么都说。求……”波多野想睁开眼看看眼前的人究竟是谁，奈何深黑色的布遮挡得严严实实。

“这可由不得你。”剩下的那个审讯员用冷峻的目光俯视着拷在电椅上的可怜人，笑意重新爬上了眉梢。

 

\---------

“你的名字？”

“岛野。岛野亮祐。”（要记住只能提供表意识的信息。）

“身份？不要我问一句你说一句，把知道的都说出来。”面前的人把玩着手中钢笔，满不在乎地问道。

（水……谁能给我点水……）

“岛野亮祐。1939年6月15日入境。法国文学专业，我到马赛有一年了。我真的只是普通的留学生，家里……”

（不对。我应该是在回机关的路上。）

“这里是日本，不是法国。你最好别耍花招，用假情报。你的身份我们是调查过的。”随着对方不屑的语气，一记沉重的马鞭抽到了波多野的侧脸上。轰鸣声在脑海中像是炸开了一样。导致自己连对方后面审讯的问题都没有听清楚。

“我说的是真的。”火辣辣的疼痛从背上传来，但这种感觉又不像是鞭子打在上面。仿佛是本来就在那里的伤口被撕裂了一般。

“啧。”拿着马鞭的人咋舌后又对着波多野的腹部来了一脚。

“第二档。”

波多野听到令人颤栗的音节时，对方已经站在一边和准备启动的电椅保持了很远的距离。

『岛野，你醒醒。』

(疼死了…………谁啊…别叫我。)

『教授，药……麻烦您……』

(吵死了……)

 

\---------------

“呼啊、啊、唔……”冰水一股脑地从头顶上浇了下来。虽然让人禁不住要发抖，可是身上烧着了一般的感觉还是缓解了不少。

“清醒点没？”听起来是注射针剂的那个人。（又换人了吗？过了多久？）但是因为变声器的存在，波多野并不能确认。

“已经34个小时了。你早说早解脱，我们并不想为难你。”这个人的语气听起来温和了不少。

(才过了，2个小时？)绝望的心情开始蔓延，波多野实在是一点力气都没有了。

“你要是说了，我们也就不会再用刑了。而且你现在这样你觉得你们那个叫结城的人，会来救你吗？”循循善诱的语调明显是改变了策略。对方试图用怀柔法收买自己。

(要不招点没用的情报吧，至少能让自己好过点，还能想办法逃走。)

“结城中佐让我去……调查抵抗组织的情报。领头人是一开始就查明了的，阿兰·阿尔涅……玛丽·托莱丝……让·维克道尔。我查这些是为探明法国人的反法底线。顺便测绘他们的各种基地。”

(不对！这是后来的事，我难道不应该说38年的情报吗？我为什么说的是40年的情报？)

(我为什么要说38年的情报，现在明明是40年。)

（不，这个审讯也是发生过的。……是在……38年的时候，那个时候我还在培训中。所以……）

(现在是40年。)波多野用力地摇了摇头，发现审讯室开始变得朦胧不清，审讯的人也早就消失不见。

“这是……梦吧。”再次回过神来的时候，波多野发现自己身在车厢里，三好则端端正正地坐在驾驶座上。

“喏，你的审讯测试报告。”三好侧过身子，将报告书递给了自己，（是的，这确实是发生过的事，但是是在1938年3月进行的实训）“成绩不错哦。魔王亲自在单向镜那里给你做的测评。没供出什么东西，你可以交差了。”三好歪着头和波多野开玩笑地说着，脸上依然挂着从容的微笑。

“哦，对了~”三好嘲讽地摆了摆手，“神永和实井两个人，日曜日都用来陪你呆在暗无天日的审讯室里了，等回机关了你还是赶紧想办法补偿人家的休息时间吧。”顺便丢了一张面巾纸给后座的人。“把你脸上的血擦干净。该回去了。”

该回去了。

该回去了。

随着发动机的启动，波多野感觉周围越来越模糊。然而意识却像是浮出水面了似的，开始渐渐清晰。

(唔，我应该算是……清醒了吧。)

波多野借着暗淡的月光从地毯上坐起，刚刚摆脱噩梦，又开始回忆自己是怎么到这里的。起身的动作有些僵硬，身下古旧的木板发出空洞的吱呀声。肩膀扯到后背，自己似乎出现了记忆断层一样,而且不知道是不是大脑的自我防御机制，自己似乎将现在伪造的身份和38年那次审讯演练糅合在了一起，好在身体没什么大碍了。无奈之下，只好观察起周围的环境。

“感觉怎么样？”阿兰看着面前的青年，茶褐色的双眸透着温柔的善意，但没什么精神的语气透露出了他长途跋涉后的疲倦。

听到阿兰的问话，日本青年才将目光从窗外移回室内。

啊，这边是现实。还真是没什么实感。好歹让我休息一下吧。岛野有气无力地想着，用手势示意自己没事，开始和阿兰有一搭没一搭地说起话来。这时的星光洒进阁楼显得格外安宁。

 

——番外1完——

PS：不知道喜欢抖S的实井的同好喜不喜欢。_(:з」∠)_


	6. Addition Chapter : Cockloft (Pov: Alain Lernier)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alain carried Hatano on his back ,and arrived his professor's house. Besides, He was trying to treat Hatano's injury.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expression in Chinese ,you can use Google translation and other tools ~ : )
> 
> Timeline exist chiasma.
> 
> some plot lacks of logic. Thanks for your toleration.

岛野亮祐从刚才险些遭遇德国兵之后，就没再和阿兰·阿尔涅主动搭过话。阿兰觉得应该是刚才自己冒失得要检查岛野的伤口导致的吧？等到了目的地之后，自己先和他道歉然后再帮他打理一下伤口吧。这么想着，阿兰停下脚步等着身后的岛野，还没来得及转身，就感觉后背一沉。

日本青年毫无生气地靠在自己背上。阿兰见状，马上扶住对方的肩膀，“岛野，你怎么了？岛野？”察觉到情况不太妙，自己掀起岛野的帽子，用手搭在上面。

(好烫。)

长时间的逃亡行动，再加上自己这个半吊子，拖累岛野不说，还害他受伤了。现在伤口发炎，身体发烧感冒在所难免。

“岛野？岛野亮祐？！”阿兰急躁地呼唤着友人的名字。然而对方似乎已经进入了昏迷状态，说的语言阿兰也听不懂。

“……”

(这、什么意思？)阿兰除了法语，其他语言一概不了解。而且现在这样的情况，根本叫不醒。天气又闷热得如同作坊里的风箱坚持不懈地扇着火炉，豆大的汗珠顺着胳膊往下滴。只能背着他加快速度了。

背起偏低的亚洲人后，阿兰才意识到岛野虽然看起来比较低，但并不轻，应该是经常进行柔术或者搏击之类练习的缘故。不过，岛野逐渐变得均匀的呼吸声着实让他松了口气。三天里发生的事让他感到能重归马赛的平静似乎都是一件遥不可及的事。而且，现在又发生了像他失忆之前的那种事，和自己在一起的话，岛野亮祐这个人似乎就一直在倒霉。

“是我的错吗？”阿兰自言自语着。

“いいえ……”岛野的气息变得急促起来，阿兰尽管担心，但却什么都做不了，只能加紧步伐。

 

\---------

“叩叩。”阿兰·阿尔涅谨慎地敲响了目的地建筑物的地窖门，不一会儿巴蒂斯特教授便从上层的窗户那里向阿兰发信息。

接上头后，阿兰着急忙慌地和教授解释着岛野亮祐的事。面前的中年人时不时惊讶的表情也让阿兰感同身受，因为背上背着的人确实不是个普通的留学生。

“不管怎么说，你们先上阁楼藏着。我去拿药箱。”教授查看了伤口后，原本就愁眉紧锁的五官更是拧成一团。阿兰更是两步并作一步跑上阁楼。缓缓放下岛野后，阿兰才突然发现对方的身体冰得和从冰窖里出来没什么两样。

“应该是路上的风太凉，汗一蒸发，发烧的情况进一步恶化的问题。”站在身后的教授看到阿兰担忧的神情，却又直截了当地指出他半夜赶路的不妥之处。

“教授，麻烦您按住他。”阿兰眼神一沉，“按紧。我需要给他背上的伤口上药。”

阿兰深吸了一口气，“岛野……？醒醒啊……”阿兰害怕对方彻底过去，换掉脏衣服的时候，不断地呼唤着亚洲青年的名字。（明明都活下来了，现在死的话，我可不答应！）

“岛野，不要睡了！以后的路还长着呢……快给我醒醒……”忽然太高的声线，镇住了一旁的教授。阿兰正对着岛野，并将他扶到自己面前。谁知道亚洲人颤抖着抓住自己的衣衫，含糊地低吟着，“别……我什么都说。求……”

“看起来并不是简单地昏迷过去，而且在做噩梦。再这么下去，烧过头的话，有可能救不过来。”教授此言一出，阿兰更着急了。

“岛野，你醒醒！”岛野的身体左右摇晃着，仿佛是一个任自己摆布的木偶。

“教授，药……麻烦您了……”巴蒂斯特教授不再说话，安静地递上酒精棉和止血钳。“他背上还有些没取出来的碎片，如果他挣扎的话，一定要按住他。”阿兰的语气趋于平和，听不出有什么起伏。开始有条不紊地处理起伤口。

阿兰将岛野正抱在胸前，自己盘腿坐下来，教授则按住岛野的背部和腿。背上的伤口已经裂开了，阿兰一边上药一边在岛野耳边轻声呼唤着对方的名字。然而似乎起到了反效果，岛野双手环过阿兰的脖子无意识地攥紧了自己的肩膀。虽然很疼，但还是忍着进行手头上的工作。为了防止德国兵路过盘查，整个阁楼连灯都没有点。只有暗淡的星辰和月光沉默地洒进窗户。

 

\---------------

“阿兰·阿尔涅……玛丽·托莱丝……让·维克道尔……”包扎完后精疲力竭地阿兰听到岛野喊自己的名字，立马直起身。然而岛野似乎只是在说人名，并不是在叫自己。

（感觉就像谁在逼他说一样。岛野究竟是什么人呢？共产国际？反法西斯的眼线？还是日本军方的人，不管怎么说德日联盟这种事应该都是内部还没有公开的消息吧。有没有可能真的是间谍呢？SOE最近也往这边派了不少。）

岛野含混不清的话语就像是拍打在悬崖上的海浪。阿兰每次都觉得自己和他拉近了些距离，似乎了解到了他在想什么，然后潮汐就会无情地卷回海水，留下他一个人摸不清头脑。全凭残留在岩石上的水滴来推测方才汹涌而来的浪潮里裹挟的是怎样的情感和想法。但妄图通过几滴水就看透整片大海，只能是徒劳无功。自己虽然身为哲学系的学生，对“一水一海洋”和“为了祖国和挚友，我将无畏死亡。”倒背如流，然而没有岛野的实力，终归是毫无意义。

“岛野亮祐。”金发青年轻轻地念着友人的名字，舌尖勾过上颚的音节仿佛有股难以名状的力量，嘴角不自觉得上扬。

这时，岛野貌似醒了过来。动作僵硬地坐了起来。

（我在想什么呢。直接问他不就好了。反正无论怎么样，我都会接受不是么。）

“感觉怎么样？”阿兰满含笑意地转头看着他，茶褐色的双眸透着温柔的善意，但没什么精神的语气透露出了他长途跋涉后的疲倦。

听到阿兰的问话，日本青年才将目光从窗外移回室内。

岛野用手势示意他没事，是为了不让我担心吗？阿兰接着星光微弱的亮度站到了窗边，体会到了近些天来从来没有过的平静。

——番外2完——


	7. Stars in Silentness -episode3/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alain told Hatano that he adored Hatano. Nobody knew but stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expression in Chinese ,you can use Google translation and other tools ~ : )
> 
> Timeline exist chiasma.
> 
> some plot lacks of logic. Thanks for your toleration.

一开始并没有人打破沉默。柔和的夜风让逐渐紧张的气氛又缓和了下来。环抱住胳膊的阿兰，调整完心情后，舒了口气，向后撤了两步站在架子旁，“呃，是这样的，”法国青年微微颔首，尽量不去看岛野，想个做错事的学生，“你晕过去的时候，说了些……那个，”他的手指在空气中比划着，似乎这样就可以找到合适的词汇，“是，我不太懂的语言。但我听到你叫我的名字了。”他点点头，似乎这样能让自己的话听起来更有说服力，思索几秒后，他又马上改口。“提到我的名字了。”

波多野闻言嗤笑着摇了摇头，“看来你也没有那么自我意识过剩。我的确不是在叫你。”看到自己的衣物被放置在一边，波多野便开始盘问起对方来，“你给我换的衣服？打火机你没有乱动吧。”

“恩？”阿兰顿了一下才接着补充道，“呃……是啊。我没动。”

从刚才开始，自己就不让他碰打火机，虽然没有直截了当地问我，但这家伙应该很费解吧。按照他的思路，一定会猜测我这里面是不是像上回玛丽那样藏了情报。

两人的对话就这么断断续续地进行着，而挫败感也明明白白地写在阿兰的脸上。

“呵……”微微抖动的肩膀就看得出波多野在拼命地忍住想笑的冲动，玩味地看着眼前愣愣的年轻人。“怎么不说话了？”

阿兰·阿尔涅依旧没有回应，愁眉紧锁的样子跟和平常温和阳光的形象对比起来判若两人。

“里面没有情报哦~”波多野想要伸懒腰，但无奈背上的伤口依旧严重，只能轻轻地双手搭在后脑上，不做什么大幅度的动作。“交换情报留实物可是隐患。而且……”语气变得愈发慵懒散，“那种方式太低级了，容易被发现。”说完，便向前一大步，直接站到离阿兰不足几厘米的位置，用手指了指自己的脑袋，“有这个就足够了。至于打火机，你可以把它当成……”指尖把玩着精致小巧的物件。

“枪。”

阿兰着实一惊，刚准备后退，却发现岛野将打火机的盖子打开抵在自己背上。

而看到意料之中的反应，波多野恶作剧得逞般地拍着阿兰的胳膊，“什么啊，你这不是怕死嘛。”语调里满含嘲讽，“这是单发的。而且只是在危急关头用来自保的工具。引发一场小型爆炸什么的。”

“所以说，你真的是间谍。我……我本来并不确定。”阿兰斟酌着措辞，“但帮你治疗的时候听到你也会用法语说一些……唔，恳求的话，刚开始我以为是自己多心了，但你说的数字有些是分布在马赛周边的兵力数量……就感觉有些不对。打火机是标配？”

听到自己梦呓不受自己控制时，波多野脸上难得露出了惊讶的神情，像是无垠的海平面上偶尔跃起的鱼儿，但转瞬间便难以捕捉到其踪影，还没来得及让人看清，便有沉入留不下丝毫波澜的汪洋之中。

“不是。是一个‘鼹鼠’[1]给我的。”波多野解释道。“是个加入SOE又为德方工作的人，纯粹是为了钱，所以很好收买。”是法国人哦，波多野说完后专门强调了一句。挑眉看向一边的阿兰。

“为了……钱？”对方表示“这简直难以置信”的语气让波多野终于忍不住笑了起来。

“我以为法国人都看都德的小说。”波多野又抄起火柴盒点了支烟。

“什么？”阿兰有些生气地看着面前这位似乎对所有事情都稀松平常的人，一时间感觉如此陌生。

“星期一故事集啊，里面叫‘小间谍’的短篇。”波多野点了点烟灰，放松地说着“带主人公出卖你们法国人的那个不就是为了吃的，为了钱吗。所以，你这么惊讶是干什么？”

“都德是爱国作……”阿兰的话还没说完，就看到另一个人拼命挥手做着“饶了我吧”的动作劝他停下来，别再说下去了。

“说起来，你和我以前认识的一个人还真像。”看着岛野又快吸完一根，担心的神情取代了愤怒。但波多野就跟没看见似的继续说了下去，“那个人也是，看到什么就信什么。别人说什么就信什么。让他信沙丁鱼头估计也没问题。噗哈……怎么会有这么傻的人呢？你刚刚也给我一种这样的感觉。”

波多野将吸完的烟头扔到地上，鞋子踩在地板上的声音阿兰听起来异常刺耳，仿佛对方脚下的根本就不是松散的烟叶。碾了几下后还在燃烧的零星烟丝彻底熄灭了。阿兰之前五味陈杂的心绪也像是掐灭了一般，瞬间安定的感觉像是暴风雨前的宁静，阿兰甚至觉得脱口而出的几个音节都不是自己发出的一样。“然后呢？”

“然后？”波多野看着情绪变化明显的人，依旧没什么别的表示，自顾自地说了下去，“那个人算是我在马赛发展的下层。我没有捅破他双面的身份，但很明显他是想除掉我的。”不屑一顾的表情在日本青年的脸上展露无遗，“打火机交给我的时候明显就是想让我点烟的时候让这玩意儿爆炸，SOE设计这个东西就是为了这么用的，一点火，发出肉眼几乎发现不了的弹珠子弹然后引爆周围的可燃物。也算是个自杀式装备。”想到自杀这个词，波多野又嗤之以鼻地摇了摇头。

“我不是在问你这个！”声音震得似乎连时间都静止了，波多野挑眉看向发火的人。

“然后呢？你又是怎么看我的？和你说的那个人一样，无可救药的傻子吗？”阿兰略微收敛了语气问道。

“我没说他无可救药，只是说他比较迟钝而已。你也同理。”波多野叹了口气，“用不着歪曲我的意思。”

“既然你是间谍，为什么事到如今承认了？岛野亮祐呢……假名字？”

坐在窗台上的波多野看着屋外的场景，在阿兰的眼里这种举动无意是表示岛野宁愿看着楼下晾衣架和各种乱七八糟的杂物，也不愿意面对自己。刚准备发火时，岛野却跳下窗台，表示岛野亮祐确实是假名，但从今往后一直用这个假名也无所谓，因为间谍的身份已经失效。而且他并不在意名字的事。

“准确讲的话……”岛野笑着说，“如果我在意名字、身份、地位一类的东西，一开始就不会做间谍。”我是认为只有自己办得到才去进行的考核。是出于无论多困难，我也能完成任务的信心。

“这分明就是自负。”阿兰矫正道。

“你随意。”波多野耸耸肩，“不过，德日要同盟了，还有留学生滞留在国内是一件很奇怪的事。不管怎么说，我没有登船是你的过失，所以留在法国要隐秘行踪就得靠你和这个……”

话还没说完，波多野就被人用双手按住了肩膀。换做平时，阿兰免不了被过肩摔。然而，目前他背上的伤口，不允许他做幅度太大的动作。

“那么，我会碰上你，邀请你加入抵抗组织都是你计划好的？”波多野听得出对方在拼命压抑颤抖的声线。

波多野没有否定。“我精心准备了那么长时间，就是为了等你出现。”

阿兰一边晃动着岛野的身体，一边苦笑。明明单独听就是一句浪漫的告白，为什么从岛野嘴里说出来就这么令人难受。就保持这个姿势许久，波多野察觉对方有些不对劲，推搡了几下依旧没有反应。

“喂。”试探性地叫着对方，“你没事吧？把手松开。”波多野推着阿兰的胳膊，一边试着不扯到伤口从禁锢中脱身。

“抱歉。”

“哈？”波多野有些云里雾里，但对阿兰反常的行为也没做什么特别的反应。就在他以为马上就能挣脱的时候，阿兰一把将他拥入怀中，湿热的气息混杂着烟草的味道一同涌入了口腔。

“唔…！”对方舌尖轻划过上颚，酥麻的感觉窜过颈椎，波多野本能地用脚绊倒了面前的人后，想要用手擦嘴，但手都还没蹭到嘴边，就被倒在地上的人无耻地带着一起绊到了地上。

“诶！”小心。后面两个字没说出来，阿兰就吃痛地叫了一声，因为不想让受伤的岛野摔到地上，所以拽住了对方的衣角。然而自己被当成缓冲垫的滋味着实不好受。阿兰想要开口抱怨，可是迎面的一拳就让他天旋地转地忘了之前想要说什么。还好慌乱之中，自己还算争气，拦下了岛野的下一拳。

“就是怕你揍我，我才先说了抱歉。不过看起来没什么用。咱们第一次的见面，还有你救下老人，赢取我的信任应该都是你一手策划的吧。可是……”法国人调整了一下呼吸，继续说道：“但实际上，岛野。你是怎么看我的，我根本不在乎。我只是想告诉你，虽然第一次握手的时候，我对你还只是同志层面上的情谊。可之前坠湖的时候，我……我那个吻并不只是为了给你送氧气。你之前怎么样，我不管。但你既然都已经没法回去了。”阿兰将拉住对方衣领的手收得更紧了些。“那就待在我身边。”

“我刚才生气，没控制住自己也只是因为……对你回应我的各种态度不满意。总、总而言之，你既然舍弃旧身份，我们就还是同志。”法国青年一股脑儿地说了一堆，佯装坚定。

……

好俗套的表达方式。

小田切，不，佐久间都能比他做的好吧。

“我要是说‘不’。你会怎么……呃！”阿兰支起上半身，用手压住岛野的后颈，用吻迎了上去。这次直接长驱直入，没有给对方反应的余地。让阿兰庆幸的是，岛野并没有推开他。

不到一会儿，感觉岛野呼吸变得急促之后，阿兰才缓缓松开手。苦涩的药味在味蕾上散开，然而阿兰却满意地笑了笑。波多野低头用手擦着嘴角的津液，一言不发。

“我就说你有巴黎口音，”阿兰故作轻松地说着，“舌头的位置不对影响气流发声。我这是在帮你矫正发音。”

波多野一脸诧异地看着面前的人。

“你发音错的离谱。”阿兰抢在岛野开口之前就先发制人，“是发‘是’的音，不是发‘不’的音。下次记住咯。”阿兰头扭到一边去，不想让岛野看到自己的表情。

波多野苦笑着摇了摇头。心里觉得自己对法国人了解到的情报有误。“看来法国人也不怎么会调情啊。”

TBC


	8. The Last Supper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor's son came back home. this family reunited and celebrated.But the little son seem to have something in mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expression in Chinese ,you can use Google translation and other tools ~ : )
> 
> It's no existing any connect with any person In reality.

晚餐8点开始。岛野坐在阿兰阿尔涅旁，对面是巴蒂斯特的小儿子本和大儿子加尔比恩，虽然是这一家人团聚的时候，但气氛阴沉得好像大家在和德军一起共进晚餐似的。巴蒂斯特的夫人卡米尔已经离席，而教授自顾自地动着餐具，一言不发。

波多野看着身边不知如何是好的阿兰，无奈地叹了口气。

归来的次子本并没有给这个家增添欢声笑语。而尴尬的气氛却是由他而起。

“总之，我不要在学校被孤立。”本不顾愣住的哥哥和来路不明的两个外人，从座位上猛地站起来，虽然语调坚定，但眼睛却始终飘忽不定，不敢直视巴蒂斯特教授。

“孤立？！你上的可是周遭最好的私立中学。我把你送进去，难道是为了让你去参加跟希特勒少年团一样的组织吗？！”控制不住自己情绪的教授，忍不住抬高了声线。

“爸！”加尔比恩用手挡住了教授，防止自己的父亲因为愤怒做出些让他自己后悔的行径来。

波多野几不可查地翻了个白眼，又是这种事。希特勒少年团是为纯种雅利安人准备的从军前训练组织，按道理讲是不可能让法国人加入的。但明显眼前的少年所在的中学被德军占领后，也要开展类似的活动了。波多野回忆起下午本进门时手里攥着的课本，以及课本边缘隐约可见，被揉的皱巴巴的报纸角。

“巴蒂斯特教授？虽然现在说不太合时宜，但岛野肩上伤需要换药了，我和他可以先离开吗。”波多野还在思虑怎么找借口离开时，阿兰竟直接先行一步。

“已经是这个时候了吗。”巴蒂斯特有些愧疚地挥了挥手，让阿兰带着岛野先上楼。

“非常抱歉。以及，晚餐很丰盛，多谢款待。”岛野半鞠了一躬，挂着同样歉意的笑容，跟阿兰回了阁楼。

阁楼依旧闷热。阿兰进去后直奔窗边，把窗户开开，一脸宽慰地看着岛野，“你刚刚一直皱着眉头不说话，应该是想离开的吧？”棕发青年温柔地笑了笑，“抱歉了，让你碰上这种事。”

“呼……”波多野坐在一边，“我还以为你会死脑筋地等你的好教授让你回避。”

阿兰直接忽略了语气中的嘲讽，大方地坐在岛野身旁，岛野一脸‘别坐这么近’的神情，法国青年却利落地抬起手取下了岛野的眼镜。“阁楼太热了，戴着眼镜不难受吗？反正又没有度数。和我就不用装了吧。”

僵在一旁的波多野看着面前的人，一时无言。

看到岛野没有动作，阿兰便倾身向前，准备环住身材略瘦弱的亚洲青年。感觉到波多野肩膀一紧，阿兰在被背摔之前做出了反应，“别！……我不会做出格的事的……”咽了口气，阿兰凑到岛野耳边，“我只是帮你看一下伤口。咱们边换药边说吧。我只是担心伤口。”

波多野原本想反驳对方几句，但瞥到阿兰黯淡下去的眼神，就没多说什么。楼下父子两人争吵的声音如隐若现，原本就闷热的阁楼此刻更让人烦躁不安。

“你不许加入。你要学那些家伙，去检举别人吗？！”

“可是，爸爸，我只检举犹太人和……抵抗组织。”

波多野感到阿兰解绷带的手畏缩了一下，内心却嘲笑地想着这个变种的机构和以前国内的洗脑陆军，让还没成年的法国孩子加入一个由信奉纳粹思想的人领头的队伍。

“你要无缘无故地检举犹太人？！还有！”

“当然不是无缘无故啊，是……是因为他们是犹太人。老师说他们影响经济的。唔……”男孩的声音弱了下去。波多野没有听到后面的对话。阿兰的手搭在自己肩上，没有动作。波多野觉得这么下去完全解决不了问题，打算把自己在这个家里的发现告诉阿兰。楼下突然传来的声音却惊住了两人。

“可是马上周围就会只剩我一个人没有加入了啊！！他们还要演舞台剧，难道让我一个人扮演犹太人吗！我不要！”

波多野想挣脱阿兰，面对面和他说话讨论对策。却发现自己被紧紧抱住，“别动。就一会儿。算我求你了。亮祐君。”

“你这样什么都解决不了。我有办法处理现在的局面。你先……”

“我知道。……呵……你总有办法。”阿兰苦笑道，头轻缓地枕着波多野的肩膀，不想让岛野看到自己的表情。“让我这样抱一会儿可以吗？”阿兰搂着岛野，面前的青年似乎不想费心和他争辩。阿兰·阿尔涅原本已经做好了被揍的打算，然而，“呃……？”

波多野抬手附上阿兰的后背。象征性地拍了拍。“下不为例。”

 

——T·B·C——

PS：抱歉，拖了这么久。下一次更新，波多野应该会发力 的。

PSP：犹太人的片段借鉴了二战暗杀小说《野兽花园》，喜欢的同学可以去翻一下。


	9. Everything they never told you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alain knew that Hatano was always dealing with any event faultlessly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expression in Chinese ,you can use Google translation and other tools ~ : )
> 
> It's no existing any connect with any person In reality.

“岛野！别说了。”阿兰完全不知道要怎么做才能帮助眼前的日本青年，准备再拉他上楼商磋之际，教授却制止了他。

“真是没想到，我儿子在学校被人灌输纳粹思想，回家还要被你这位‘国际友人’教育吗？所以说在你眼里法兰西是咎由自取吗？”巴蒂斯特教授冷冰冰地看着丝毫不乱阵脚的亚洲人，环抱着胳膊等待下文。

“我并没有这个意思。”波多野面不改色地凝视着教授，似乎即使是这种状况，也尽在他掌握之中。

在波多野和阿兰在阁楼商讨完后，两人就回到餐厅开始执行计划。

还真是和预想的一样，完全不顺利啊。

波多野提起1618年的那场战争[1]的瞬间，教授的脸色明显变了，先前友好的笑容消失不见，取而代之的是警惕和猜疑。阿兰在旁边捏了一把汗。当话题进行到法军残忍蹂躏了德意志地区，导致当地有80%的人口死亡时，法国一家人敌意已经弥漫开来，更让巴蒂斯特教授怒不可遏的是眼前这个年轻人懒散的语气，仿佛是在挑衅一样。

“我只是想说，您的小儿子本，因为学校老师教导就认为犹太人影响经济，”波多野不紧不慢地绕了餐桌一圈，站在阿兰身前，手自然地垂在淡雅的花艺桌布后面，“他在课堂上应该也学过都德的小说，所以老师不出意外就会教导他这是真诚的爱国之作。”

“不许你侮辱都德先生！”本甩开哥哥的手，站在岛野面前，但没再说出什么反驳的话。

“事实上，我读的文学专业就是研究都德的小说。”波多野低头看着本，“和你们那位签署法德两国签署停战协议的政治家[2]一样，尊敬着这位作者。”

餐厅气氛跌至冰点，巴蒂斯特教授观察着日本青年的一举一动。而波多野就像没事人一样，表示都德当年创作小说时，阿尔萨斯-洛林地区[3]，说德语的人本身就是绝大多数，而且当政者从来没有强制学习德语，反而是法国人强制要求居民学法语。都德只是利用了战争刚刚结束时，法国国内的仇恨情绪，借势撒了一个爱国谎。

“一个看似有利于国家和人民的弥天大谎。”波多野嘴角挂上了嘲讽的笑容。

“你不要在那里胡说八道！”大儿子加尔比恩也坐不住，站到了本的一边。

看到方才还相互争吵的一家人统一了战线，波多野眉宇舒展开，似乎已经尝到了胜利的喜悦。阿兰也没察觉到的微小表情转瞬即逝，波多野心里默念着魔王告诉自己的话『只要还没有100%成功就有任务失败的可能[4]』。“所谓百里路半九十”，准备下楼前，岛野也和阿兰强调了这一点，让他看自己的眼神随机应变。

10点整。

挂钟精准的报时声在室内回荡。

巴蒂斯特一家人不约而同地看向钟表，全市门禁的时间到了。卡米尔夫人的脸上写满了忧虑。毕竟过了门禁之后，德军很有可能借人员都必须在家为由闯进来搜查。

“如果夫人您担心搜查的话，我劝您还是快收拾一下换洗的衣服，带上两个儿子先逃吧。”波多野头也不回地盯着教授，“毕竟，德军马上就要来了。”

“你……”卡米尔女士一脸惊慌失措，“虽然阿兰很信任你，但他不代表我。你究竟是什么人。”不带丝毫疑问的语气透露出卡米尔其实对岛野的真实身份了无兴趣。“为什么要害我们一家！”

“我害你们？”岛野笑着摇了摇头，似乎对方的观点过于滑稽。“害你们的，是你们自己手法太不专业了吧？”

“你有什么证据。”教授的语气趋于平和，似乎想探探岛野知道多少情况。

正说着，小儿子本便难以置信地看到阿兰手里拿着的皱巴巴的纸张——夹在课本里的《先锋报》残页[5] 。波多野接过阿兰递过来的东西。安心地朝阿兰笑了笑，然后如同手握胜利旗帜一般朝教授挥了挥。“您对儿子看反犹太色//情杂志是什么态度呢？”

“这……”巴蒂斯特教授一时说不出话，失望地瞥了一眼本。

“重点当然不在反犹太和色//情.”边说，波多野从残页中抽出一张印有表格的纸，“重点在这里。如果我没猜错的话，今天没有提交填好的申请表的话，会被监督学校的那群德军写到搜查名单里。”说完，波多野回头看着钟表。

“那些人应该已经在来的路上了。如果不想你们儿子被抓起来受思想教育，还是照我说的，快逃吧。”波多野捻着粘了些油污的桌布。“如果等德军来了，再发现这里是反抗军的情报中转站就麻烦了。”

此话一出，加尔比恩和教授瞬间僵住了。

“实话说，不管是这种用花的表示反抗军分部点的做法，还是在阁楼地板下面放发报机的行为都太老套了。倒是卡米尔夫人您很有新意，”虽然换上岛野谦虚的语气，但周围的人却完全没有放松警惕，“您在楼下挂的衣服似乎不是按照种类晾晒的吧？”

Skirt（裙子）、Overall（罩衫）、Eiderdown（羽绒衫）。

SOE。

英国特别行动处。

这里应该就是SOE和反抗军的情报联络点，而不是一个简单的人员休憩站。

“教授您们先走吧。这里我和亮祐君会收拾的。”阿兰·阿尔涅站出来开始打圆场。

“我没法信任这个亚洲人。尤其是他还是个日本人的情况。你说他是救过我们同胞的友好人士，但我完全没法从他咄咄逼人的态度里看出来。”加尔比恩尖锐地站在了阿兰的对立面。“更何况他刚刚还想诋毁都德先生。”

“我那不是在诋毁，而是在说事实。更可况，我说那些的重点在帮你弟弟本看清即使是老师讲的东西和德国佬讲的东西一样，不能全信。倒是你被情绪左右，而看不到真相，没法独立思考的话，我认为你作为联络员也并不称职。”波多野直接回击。“阁楼的地板踩起来不是一般的空洞，掀起来就能发现电报机。应该是你藏得吧。间谍可不是过家家的游戏。”

巴蒂斯特教授一直保持沉默，稍作考量后，和阿兰·阿尔涅交换了一下眼神。决定先带自己的家人离开。

 

10:20.

看着从后门逃离的一家人，阿兰有些不解地问起岛野为什么巴蒂斯特教授会接受他的提议。

“我这不叫提议。”

“那是什么？”阿兰边将准备好的东西拖到客厅，边问岛野。

“这也叫提议？我已经在威胁他了。”波多野讪笑道，“情报站一旦暴露就必须抛弃。你应该和他提过咱们是逃犯，所以即使咱们留下来也不可能会被德军收买，被抓住只能直接进监狱。如果能在断后的条件下逃出来反而说明你对反抗组织的忠心。通盘考虑一下的话，他只能接受了。”波多野耸耸肩慵懒地解释着。

“教教我。”阿兰放下手上的活，认真的说。

“什么？”

“我可以以你为目标进行学习吗？我想变得和你一样。”

波多野挑眉看着阿兰，凑上前食指压在法国青年的嘴唇上，“那么你首先要学会的就是：不要暴露自己的目标。”

 

——本章E·N·D——

 

1618年的那场战争[1]:德意志和法兰西的三十年战争。

签署法德两国签署停战协议的政治家[2]：波多野Drama香烟暗码里提到的政治家。

阿尔萨斯-洛林地区[3]：按照1900年的调查，在阿尔萨斯-洛林地区，以德语为母语者占总人口的86.8%。其中阿尔萨斯地区绝大部分人口使用阿尔萨斯语（高地德语的分支），洛林地区则使用摩泽尔语（中部德语的分支）。以法语为母语者仅占该地区人口的11.5%。

只要还没有100%成功就有任务失败的可能[4]：这句是陆军中野学校里的，不是D机关的。但因为是D机关的原型，我就直接放结城身上了。

《先锋报》[5]：德国的反犹太情色杂志，主要内容是捏造犹太人犯的刑事案件，宣扬他们是劣等人。

 

PS：拖了很久，抱歉。估计大家都忘了情节了。有意见可以提哦~

PSP：下一次差不多就能完结这篇，开始写番外和另一篇兰波和神永的故事了。_(:з」∠)_

PSV：对德法有兴趣的，点这个：都德与最后一课的谎言。


	10. — — · · · · · · — —

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — — · · · · · · — — means 73, and 73 means ending in wireless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expression in Chinese ,you can use Google translation and other tools ~ :
> 
> some plot lacks of logic. Thanks for your toleration. See you in next article.

“抱歉，亮祐君。让你跟我住这种地方。”阿兰·阿尔涅挥舞着手，希望能掸开地下封闭空间里久积的灰尘，然而恼人的浮尘就像看准了他急躁的心思一样，始终挥之不去。

“嘛，这个的话……我不是太在乎这种事。你没必要内疚。”岛野平静而小心翼翼地回应着阿兰。不说绝对的话，东方式的斟字酌句。这样的反应让法国青年想起第一次碰到岛野亮祐时，对方想要开门出去面对德军时的样子。

这样的亮祐君实际上并不存在。

只是一层伪装。

思及此，阿兰蹙眉警告自己不要纠结在现在看来已经毫无意义的事。毕竟，无论怎样，这个日本青年是愿意和自己留在法国就已经足够。

“呃！”

一声沉闷的撞击声从身后传来，没有被杂物堆满的地下仓库中，空荡荡的回声立马传遍了每个角落。阿兰刚一回头便看到岛野吃痛地半跪在地上。兴许是撞击太过猛烈，堆放在一旁的箱子东倒西歪，匿藏在阴暗处的爬虫四散而逃。但阿兰顾不上满地狼藉，跨过旧床垫来到岛野面前，弯腰询问对方的情况。

“没事。不用太担心我。阿兰…呃，阿尔涅，你先去歇——”正说着话，身材较矮的青年又状似不小心地磕到了脚手架。

“怎么会没事！”平日里总是以温和笑容示人的金发青年像是变了一个人似的发着无名火。

阿兰开始焦急地翻箱倒柜，试图从这种几年都不开一次的地下室仓库中找到些医用物品，本来就因为陈旧而疮痍满身的旧家具，在他丁零当啷一通折腾后，所有柜门大开吱呀呀地抱怨，低处的抽屉有些已经被拽得散架，而高处的内格一律也被扯了出来，悬在房梁旁，像极了上吊之人挣扎咽气前抻出的舌头。又由于离顶灯很近，陈旧的木板霸道得挡住了大部分光线。垂下的蛛网在晦暗的灯光下，恍惚间像是装点整个天花板的流苏。混乱的场景甚至开始让阿兰觉得这一切都是自己的噩梦。

“都是因为维尔纳[1]那家伙上完药之后就没怎么给你包扎。”没找到任何医用品的阿兰懊恼地将怒火发泄到另一个不在场的人身上。

 

[嘿，小白脸。喂！在听吗？]另一个房间里戴耳麦调着机器的年轻人扭头向另一个人调侃。

[我的代号不叫小白脸。]回应者的语气相当不满。

[好吧，万能的维尔纳大人，咱大伙儿刚刚安抚的那两个同志。似乎对你相当不满啊。”]带耳麦的年轻人把玩着手中的铅笔，似乎没有丝毫的紧张情绪。

[……我的代号是‘芜菁’。还有，你好好做记录别跟我说这种无关紧要的事。]

[这可不是无关紧要。一看你就是新手。他们现在四处乱翻，要是窃听器被找到了怎么办？那个亚洲人万一是间谍肯定把窃听器给砸了的。]说着，青年端起旁边淡到没味儿的咖啡郁闷得一饮而尽。

[你要的不就是这种结果吗？]被唤作维尔纳的青年翻了个白眼。打开了手边的收音机，懒得听身旁的人叨叨。

 

远离床垫的桌角下方，一个窃听器。

旧床垫靠窗一侧露出弹簧的位置，另一个窃听器。

波多野自己撞到箱子试探着整个地下仓库的隔音效果和空旷程度。自己佯装伤口裂开，低下身子好观察各种隐蔽的地方是否存在窃听器。故意让阿兰打开所有柜子和抽屉检查其他危险物品。

这个仓库的长度大概有25m左右，宽度只有4个肩宽。

而且两个窃听器位置不超过17m[2]。看来只有一台可控设备。那么只要破坏其中一个，待在远离的另一个窃听器的一边即可。

柜子和抽屉全部都被他打开了，没有安放炸弹的迹象。

一看就是新手。

但是这种情况，虽然知道有窃听器也不能拆，不然对方可以直接以此为由将自己关起来。更何自己况现在和阿兰一起投靠马其诺游击队[3]的分部。这些人不信任外来者也属正常，阿兰·阿尔涅还好说。我的话……

怎么样才能毁掉窃听，同时自己的身份也得到认同。

 

不好办呐。

波多野泛起一丝苦笑。

 

“亮祐君，你还好吗？”阿兰无法理解友人脸上的神情，于是只能担忧地问两句。却无法做出任何应对的措施。愧疚的心理蚕食着法国青年的神经，不由缓缓抱住了岛野近日来略显憔悴的身躯。

“阿兰……”波多野没料到阿兰的举动，但身体先一步做出反应，头颇为习惯地便埋在了对方的颈间。这么安安静静地坐在一起休息，似乎是上个世纪的事一样。离开教授家前两人利用自己带着的那个打火机做了定时器[4]，大抵上会在盖世太保进屋搜查时爆炸。而投靠到最近的联络点时，阿兰顾不上长途跋涉后的力竭，急忙让人找来医生帮岛野检查伤势。

 

\------

维尔纳医生万般不情愿地在餐桌上铺了层消毒布。口中还念念有词地指责着卫生用品战时紧缺，不应该用在一个是敌是友都分不清的外国人身上。阿兰·阿尔涅直接无视了他。而后者的举动则是让他想没点反应都不行。

看到岛野背后伤口的瞬间，维尔纳撇了撇嘴，言下之意表示他觉得这种伤势根本不值得自己如此兴师动众。一脸“才这点小伤？”的神情，也着实让阿兰沉不住气。

“没事。你不用这么担心。在教授家的时候不是已经包扎好了吗？”岛野低声下气地陪了个笑脸。而这个亚洲人越是这样，维尔纳就越发觉得黄种人总是低三下四没点骨气，对岛野更是爱答不理。

但阿兰执意要对方给岛野消毒。维尔纳心不在焉地用溶剂给日本青年清洗过后，擦了些碘酒。

“镇痛剂？”医生像执行义务似的将镇痛针剂在岛野面前晃了一下，还没等对方回答要还是不要，就一扭脸将稀缺的药剂收了起来，取出纱布开始完成收尾工作。

\--------

 

回想起几小时前的场景，波多野不禁为分部人员过于明显的敌意而暗自咋舌。所以阿兰这么担心也不是没道理。不过，在这种什么设施和药物都没有的地方担忧也没什么用。莫不如直接解决眼前的问题。考虑到这里，波多野微微摇头，想不到这种技巧还真有用上的一天。

“阿兰……”波多野磨蹭着法国青年的脖颈，温热的哈气和略带委屈的声线传到阿兰·阿尔涅的耳边，却直捣后者内心深处的欲望。

 

[喂！小白脸！维尔纳！榆木脑袋……]艾利克斯一脸惊悚地叫着队友的名字，试图吸引对方的注意力。

[我再说一次，代号是——]话音未落，维尔纳就看到友人一脸喝红酒却喝到红墨水，吃法棍却一嘴无酵饼[5]的模样。[怎么了？跟见了鬼似的。]

[你过来，我听到不得了的事了。]艾利克斯手忙脚乱地解释着。调大了音量，好让对方也能听到。而桌子一旁的收音机里夹杂着混乱不清的电波，放送的则是波兰西区战线[6]的消息。

 

（下午4点12分，全区拉响防空警报，敌军空袭。）

阿兰将岛野推到了床垫上，可弹簧没能缓解撞击，岛野瞬间感觉天旋地转，背部的灼烧感传遍全身，身体本能地处于一种戒备状态。

“阿兰，等一下。唔！”

耳边的传来的声音着实让医生脸红，于是维尔纳将收音机的音量扭大。（德军消灭了防御的先头部队，深入波兰军内部，后续空军在波兰领空上方盘旋。波兰军诱导敌方，借佯攻之势从后方突袭。）

眼镜被直接丢到了一边，阿兰沉下身吻了上去，舌头灵巧地在岛野的上颚打着旋，身下的人一个激灵，膝盖不自觉地上抬，不小心撞到了阿兰的腹部。

[你干嘛？把声音关小点。我什么都听不见了。]负责记录的年轻人火急火燎地想要抢过医生手上的收音机。

“呃，抱歉，我，”在阿兰起身之前，波多野一把环住阿兰的脖子，自己迎上去吻住了对方因为吃惊而微张的双唇，“不是、唔”两人分开，拥吻，分开，再拥吻。“有意的、哈啊……”昏黄的灯光把两人的剪影投在了高高低低的纸箱和木板上，此消彼长的光影如河水追赶汛期一般，从高处的箱子山上汹涌退去，又在愈发激烈的喘息声中被推向了更高处。

（嘶——嗞——敌军拦腰进攻物资运输部——嘶——）

阿兰啃食着波多野的喉结，波多野原本急促的呼吸像是被截断了一样，尽管亚洲青年极力忍耐着欲望，然而腰部却欲拒还迎地抬高，贴上了阿兰的腹部。不知道什么时候，阿兰已经解开了波多野的衬衣，浅尝辄止的轻吻从喉咙一路向下，最后停在了两点樱红处，引得身下的人一阵战栗。

“不要丢下我。阿兰，”岛野的细声软语通过窃听器传到分部，在场的另外两人四目相对，似乎还没弄清楚状况。“我不要回日本！拜托你，求求你，我想和你在一起。同性恋在日本是犯法的。唔啊……别！呃……”染上哭腔的语调，诱惑着阿兰一步步跟着岛野，沉溺在情欲的漩涡里。

 

[嗯哼~没想到是个吃香肠的。这他应该去Boche[7]那帮家伙的集中营里切香肠。]艾利克斯一脸轻蔑地讽刺着岛野亮祐的所作所为。

[这种人怎么回去。但法国对这种事也不宽容，没想到阿兰……]维尔纳虽然没有站在阿兰和岛野的一边，但之前的不屑与厌烦一扫而净。

 

“呼，亮祐君。”阿兰考虑到这里没有任何润滑用的工具，而且也不想在岛野身体不适的情况下用嘴处理。于是只能用手解决。岛野略带潮红的皮肤紧贴着自己，热度切实传过来，阿兰感觉自己像是被点着了一样。加快了手上的速度。

“需要我帮你吗？”这些天刚认识那个慵懒又自傲的岛野亮祐像是收敛起了锋芒，重新戴上文学系敏感谦虚的面具。谨小慎微地询问着阿兰。到底是怎样的人才能在自负和自卑这两种心境中自如切换啊。阿兰头脑混乱地想着，说起来为什么今天岛野为什么要这个样子，刚刚说的话自己也一头雾水，阿兰想不到答案，但岛野愿意接受自己，这些问题可以日后再谈。

“只有我躺在床垫上，太……”岛野不动声色地往后挪了挪，在手肘接触到裸露弹簧的一瞬间，另一只手勾住阿兰的领口，重重地拉向自己。好让两人同时坠落。然后凑到阿兰耳边低声说道：

“一緒に”

阿兰没有察觉到语气的细微变化，便如破竹之势继续向岛野发动进攻。

 

【啪咔！】

 

[嘶——嘶——嗞——嘶——]继窃听器的断裂声之后，分部的耳机里只剩下微弱的电流声。

[搞什么？！]青年气急败坏地甩开耳机。

[多明显。搞那个亚洲青年咯。]维尔纳风轻云淡地来了一句。耸了耸肩继续摆弄着自己的收音机。[都是你，又报废一个。而且就像阿兰说的，那个人没什么嫌疑。]

艾利克斯懊恼地叹了口气，关闭了仪器。

 

——余波——

阿兰：所以说，你当时都是装的吗？（失落ing）

波多野：不然呢？我是要达到目的的。难道只凭你几句话，就让我留下来？

阿兰：但你这么做，也不一定能留下来啊。

波多野：总比等你和他们解释来的直接。

阿兰：我说……等你伤好了，我们再来一次怎么样？

波多野：（笑）现在就可以。

 

————————————T H E E N D ————————————

 

[1]维尔纳：原创人物，是个打酱油的。医生。

[2]17m：声速340米/秒，而人的听力重叠是0.1秒，所以为防止声音重叠干扰，一般不能让连接同一设备的两个音箱或者采声器放置超过17m的距离。窃听器是不是也遵循，我不知道，但以防万一写上。

[3]马其诺游击队：法国的一个反法西斯抵抗游击队组织。

[4]定时器：就是之前章节提到的打火机，利用弹簧，棉花等工具连接上雷管可以做炸弹的定时器。

[5]无酵饼：犹太教和伊斯兰教食品。

[6]波兰西区战线：我编的。你们随便当成哪一场闪电战都行。主要是为了配合H的进程。希望大家不要嫌弃我太雷。我不是太会写H。_(:з」∠)_

[7]Boche：法国人对德国人的蔑称，表示方形脑袋，说明德国人不知变通，愚不可及。

 

PS：以后要是还有番外，我会发的。不过，现在已经完结了。不知道为什么即使我注明是10/10，AO3似乎也不让我改那个“？”总数。醉了。看到这里的诸位，已经完结了哦~


End file.
